


Too sleepy to think of an actual title at this time

by ArticNight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at smut, M/M, Or Is It?, Surprise Ending, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finally gets caught by Hartley, but it takes a turn he wasn't expecting. Barry is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too sleepy to think of an actual title at this time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... I don't even know. It's weird writing this sort of thing for live action stuff, and using certain words. 
> 
> First time writing this graphic sort of thing stuff yeah.... it's like 11:30 while I'm posting this and I'm sick so my mind it's really here.

Barry glared, a snarl at his lips as he struggled. His hands were trapped behind his back, but it wasn’t just any rope. It had been made specifically to hold him.

“Mmm, you look good tied up like that.” cooed the voice of the man that did this. Barry glared up as the figure came into view. Hartley smirked from within his hood, eyes trailing up and down Barry.

“Let me go.” growled Barry. 

“Oh Flash, where’s the fun in that?” Hartley cooed, squatting down next to the trapped hero, letting his hand trail up from Barry’s leg to thigh.

“W-What are you-”

“I wasn't kidding that being scooped up by a guy clad head-to-toe leather was a long time fantasy on fine. I know this isn’t the same situation, but mmmm, you do look good.” Barry hated that his face turned red at that comment.

“Not intrested.” Which, okay, that wasn’t completely true. Hartley was a good looking guy and smart on top of that, but he was a villain. The smirk Hartley gave caused Barry to swallow thickly. Nudging him so that Barry was on his back, Hartley then trailed his hand higher to grab a certain area.

“Are you sure about that?” Barry bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping. Barry wasn’t paying attention to anything else until Hartley moved to sit on him. One hand began to trail up the suit, pausing to play with a nipple then up to grab at Barry’s neck.

“You didn’t answer my question Flash.” Hartley gave a squeeze with the hand lower down. A copper taste flooded Barry’s mouth as he tried not to make a noise. Leaning down Hartley mouthed the area Barry’s ear was at. Not once removing his mouth from the suit Hartley began to nip and lick along Barry’s jawline and neck. Sure Barry couldn’t fully feel it but he got the sense of it.

“Well?” Barry couldn’t hold back his moan.

“That’s more like it.” Hartley yanked Barry into a deep kiss. Barry could feel Hartley’s fingers digging into his head and suddenly Barry wished his mask wasn’t there. Hartley seemed to think the same way as out of no where a cool breeze brushed across his face. Hartley moved back to fully study Barry’s face.

“Well now that just isn’t fair.” pouted Hartley, but it soon turned into a smirk, “A great body and a pretty face? Hm, guess I can’t _really_ complain. Can’t wait to see the rest.” Getting frustrated with the lack of movement Barry moved up, capturing Hartley in a sloppy kiss. Both of Hartley’s hands ended up tangled in Barry’s hair. Barry was the one to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Hartley’s lips before pushing it in. Moaning Hartley began to rub against him. Breaking the kiss Hartley began to trail along Barry’s neck. He licked, nipped and sucked, making sure to mark the hero. Pausing to suck the hollow of Barry’s neck Hartley began to pull off the top part of the outfit. It was difficult but the brunette managed.

“Mmm.” hummed Hartley, trailing his hands down Barry’s chest, making sure to brush over his nipples. Barry watched as Hartley moved down, licking from above his navel all the way up. By this point Barry was a mess. He kept jerking up to gain friction while moans made their way from his throat. Hartley moved lips catching one of the pink numbs while his hand played with the other.

“Please.” whimpered Barry. “Please I-I need…”

“Need what? Come on _Flash_ tell me what you need.” purred Hartley. A dark flush covered Barry’s face.

“T-Touch me, please.” A loud moan ripped it’s way from Barry as Hartley slipped his hand into the red pants.

“You don’t get out much do you?” Hartley gave Barry a stroke. Continuing his ministrations Hartley leant forward again to kiss Barry. Turning Hartley began to whisper in Barry’s ear, pausing to nibble at it everyone on a while.

“Mm, you look so hot right now… want to do _so_ much to you... Not such a good boy are you?” Barry moaned, bucking up, hands straining against the rope.

“I-I-” Barry tried to get out. Hartley squeezed causing Barry to shut up.

~

“Ah Hartley!” Barry shouted. Gasping in air Barry sleepily opened his eyes. Looking around in confusion he realized something. He was at home, in his bed. Slowly lifting the covers Barry groaned in dismay. It was only then that it really hit him. He had just had a wet dream about Hartley Rathaway, one of his enemies _and_ a guy. Letting out an upset groan he fell back onto his bed. With a sigh Barry just got up to clean up the mess, trying to forget the dream ever happened.


End file.
